


Heaven at the Beach

by KnightlyHonors



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Beach Day Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightlyHonors/pseuds/KnightlyHonors
Summary: The FSKnight Family goes to the beach!!  It's nothing complicated, just a fun romp to a fun place!





	Heaven at the Beach

The alarm clock buzzed loudly, yelling loudly at the couple laying in their bed. Fire Spirit turned over, pulling the pillow over his head, muffling any noise that could pierce his ears and disturb his sleep. He could faintly hear the covers crinkle as Knight turned over and clicked the alarm off. The bed dipped as Knight pulled himself to the edge and stood up. He gently pushed his husband’s shoulder, trying to get him to get up as well.  
“Honey, get up.” Knight shook Fire Spirit back and forth carefully before pulling back and stretching his arms up over his head and yawning. Fire Spirit growled a little and turned back over to frown at Knight before closing his eyes and flopping on his side. “Honey, it’s time to get up, we have places to be today.” Knight was trying to be as gentle as possible, but he was pretty stoked for their plans today, and Fire Spirit was kind of delaying the process. He pulled his nightshirt over his head and tossed it in the pile of dirty laundry kept in front of their closet. It landed with a soft plop, and a small jangle as a belt was disturbed in the pile.  
Fire Spirit was still simmering under the incredibly cozy comforter, enjoying the soft mattress beneath him. He sneered hearing Knight clunking around, making an abundance of noise as he fumbled with the dresser doors, slamming and knocking so much that it was impossible for Fire Spirit to fall back asleep. Suddenly, the noises stopped and Fire Spirit sighed a breath of relief. That is until the comforter was ripped off of him and the cold air rushed in where the once cozily warm air sat and Fire Spirit hissed in annoyance; he may have been made of fire and was able to heat himself up again, but that was just rude!  
“I told you to get up! It’s beach day remember?” Knight’s foot tapped as he held the snatched comforter over his shoulder. Fire Spirit groaned and rolled over to sit up. He joined his husband standing and frowned at him as he passed to grab his clothes. “There, see! It wasn’t that hard!” Knight smiled widely and Fire Spirit sneered at him a little as he reached into the dresser to find his swimsuit. His hands messed around with the abundance of fabric in the drawer, but all he managed to find was his least favorite pair of trunks.  
“Hey, honey, where’s my other suit?” Fire Spirit looked over at Knight who was fixing the comforter back onto the bed.  
“Hm? Oh the red ones? I don’t know, Honey.” Knight shrugged. He hummed a little as he tucked the edge of the comforter under the mattress. Fire Spirit glared at him before turning back and scouring through the drawer again just in case. “Why not just wear the ones with the dragon on them, those ones are nice.” Knight walked over to Fire Spirit and propped his elbow up on the top of the dresser, not the most comfortable way of standing but his arms needed to do something.  
“Knight, what did you do with my bathing suit?” Fire Spirit propped his arm up as well, mocking Knight’s odd stance in the process.  
His husband shrugged, shifting his eyes away so that he didn’t really have to look at Fire Spirit, “I didn’t do anything to your swimsuit, dear, maybe you left it at the villain lair.” Knight looked back at Fire Spirit, looking at his husband with the most innocent smile he could muster.  
“I did not leave it at the villain lair because I wore it to the pool at the gym two days ago!” Fire Spirit huffed, not in the mood for this back and forth this early in the morning.  
“Well then, you probably left it there.” Knight shrugged, seemingly losing focus as he started scraping at his teeth with his fingernail.   
“No, I didn’t because I specifically remember you taking them out of the bag and putting them in the wash yesterday.” Fire Spirit jabbed a finger at his husband, which made Knight look back up.  
It took a second, but Knight’s ‘goody goody’ persona turned back on and he coiled a tuft of his hair around his pointer finger and said in an unassuming voice, “Did I? I don’t remember that.”  
By this point, Fire Spirit was straight up tired with arguing, and he just snapped a little, “Knight! What did you do with it!”  
Knight was taken a bit aback by this response, but he mellowed out, getting slightly annoyed himself, “Fire Spirit, it’s a speedo, you are not wearing a speedo to a public beach.”   
This surprisingly serious response after being so silly and pretend naive was a little refreshing, but still a little eye opening. Fire Spirit still couldn’t quite understand Knight’s implications, so he pushed farther, “And why not? What’s so wrong with it?”  
“Fire Spirit.. It’s not that the suit itself is bad, or that you don’t look good in it, it’s just.. This is a public space, other children are there, people’s grandparents are there to. If you showed up wearing the speedo and then something happened.. It probably wouldn’t end well would it?”   
Jackpot. Fire Spirit got it. “Oh.. Oh god, you’re right.”  
“So, you’ll wear the trunks?” Knight tilted his head a little. Fire Spirit nodded vigorously as he reached for the dragon patterned shorts instead. “Awesome, though, you could wear the speedo later today if you’d want.”  
Fire Spirit looked up, “Wha-” Knight was walking out the door by the time he could even register what he meant, but he chuckled as he slipped on his trunks and followed his husband.   
“Honey, can you make something for breakfast real quick, I can wake up the kids.” Knight turned to his husband. Fire Spirit nodded and quickly walked past into the kitchen. Knight smiled a little and walked into the living room and to the bottom of the staircase. “Bright! Bright, dear, get up!” He yelled up the stairs, unwilling to make the treacherous climb up to his daughter’s bedroom door this early in the morning.  
“Yes?” Bright yelled back, equal parts tired and annoyed, “I’m up.”  
“It’s beach day, come downstairs!” Knight could hear the bed upstairs creak and the quick patter of feet as Bright walked to the top of the stairs and looked at him with the angriest eyes you could’ve ever imagined. Her hair was shooting of in wild directions from her head with one big knot on the side that kind of looked like a mini bird’s nest had been built into her hair like a weird hat. “Come on sweetie, you need to take a shower before we leave, your dad is making breakfast, c’mon!”  
Bright grumbled to herself and pulled herself down the stairs and past Knight, “Papa, why do I need to shower if I’m getting in water anyways.” She rubbed at her eyes, mindlessly on her way to the bathroom.   
“Because you haven’t taken one in three days, and you would’ve needed it regardless, now keep going, I’m gonna wake up your siblings.” Knight pat her on the back and went back into the hallway and knocked on the door labeled “Devul Kidz” by a sign drawn by the two children that inhabited that room. Knight opened the door and was greeted once again by the sight of a room with two beds on opposite sides of the room with toys scattered all over the face of a cartoon character that was printed onto a carpet in the middle of the floor. He flicked on the lights and looked at each of the beds, on one was a sleeping Rollcake wearing his little sleep mask and in the other was Devil, on top of the covers, sleeping in their swim trunks. Knight laughed softly, seems like someone was trying to get a head start and fell asleep before they could.  
He walked over to the sleeping Devil and rocked their shoulder a bit, “Hey.” The child muttered something incomprehensible and rubbed at their nose before rolling over. Their little tail flicked in annoyance and Knight rolled his eyes as rocked the child again, “Hey, sweetie, it’s beach day.”  
“Papaaaaaaaa, I’m getting.. Uuuup!! Mmm.. beach day..” The covers flew wildly up into the air as the child suddenly jumped realizing what was going on, “BEACH DAY.” Devil’s tail waved behind them sporadically as they jumped around continuing to celebrate the day to come. Knight laughed watching the child play around, but from across the room Rollcake stirred, making an annoyed noise as he lifted the edge of his sleep mask to look at his father and sibling causing a bunch of noise.  
“What’s going on?” He laid on his side to keep an eye on his family members.  
Devil gasped in shock, stopping dead in their tracks, “IT’S BEACH DAY, HOW DID YOU FORGET!?!?!?!!”   
“Are you serious?” Rollcake put the sleep mask back over his eyes and hid his face in his pillow.   
Knight got up and pat Rollcake on the back, “Yes, they’re serious, now get up and get ready. Devil, your dad is in the kitchen making breakfast, you go on ahead sweetie.” The child bounced off the bed and flew past Knight so fast that you could barely register that they were a kid. Knight left the room to let Rollcake get ready and turned to go to the next bedroom but found a little blonde haired child already standing, rubbing their tired eyes, in the doorway.  
“Papa, what’s going on.” The child said as they saw Knight leave their siblings’ room. Knight knelt down and picked up his child, gently walking them to the kitchen.  
“It’s beach day remember, Angel?” Knight said softly as the child wrapped their arms around his neck. Angel nodded, yawning and practically falling back asleep on Knight’s shoulder. He set them down in their little highchair in the kitchen and motioned to Fire Spirit to be delicate with them at the moment.  
Knight went back to the other room and crept over to the edge of the last sleeping child’s bed. “Pancake, Pancake darling, wake up.” He gently nudged his daughter’s shoulder. The child rolled over and looked up at him.  
“Are you the monkey man?” Pancake was obviously still wrapped up in whatever dream she was having when her eyes were shut. Knight chuckled and gently pulled back her covers and helped her sit up on the bed.  
“Maybe I am, what is the monkey man like darling?” Knight knelt down, knowing he’d be here for a bit, this wouldn’t be the first time Pancake had a wild dream and needed to share it.  
“He’s really tall and has strong arms, but he wears a necktie for some reason, and that’s really weird. Monkey man is weird.” Pancake rubbed her eyes and looked at her dad, “He really liked bananas.”   
Knight laughed, lifting his daughter up into the air, “Well, we better not let monkey man near Miss Banana then, huh?” Pancake smiled, giggling a little, nodding. “Now, are you ready for beach day?”  
“Yes!” Pancake exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air, but soon she dropped them and looked around, “Can you put me down now?”   
“Oh, yes, yes of course!” Knight set her on the floor, patting her head quickly, “There you go! Your dad is making breakfast, go on!!”  
“Thank you Papa!” Pancake hugged Knight’s leg before running off. Knight walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He strolled back down most of the hallway, but realized something. There was no water running in the bathroom, so he stopped to check on something. He knocked on the door.  
“Bright, Bright sweetie, are you still in there?” Knight called into the bathroom. Bright made a noise from inside the bathroom walls, obviously still very tired. “Well, sweetie, have you finished your shower or are you stuck looking at the mirror again.” The noise from the bathroom was an annoyed grunt, but Knight didn’t mind, he just wanted everything to work out. “Well then hop in, we don’t want to get to the beach too late and not have a place to set up our stuff.” He didn’t receive a noise in response, but he could here his daughter’s footsteps slam against the linoleum tiles as she turned to get into the shower. Soon after, the water turned on, accompanied with a little yelp from Bright when the water hit her.   
Knight then continued on his way, noticing Rollcake and Devil’s door was more closed than he had left it, and the shuffling of clothes and pounds against the floor made it obvious that Rollcake was finally getting dressed. As Knight got closer to the kitchen, he could smell a very simple breakfast being stirred up, something of the likes of gummy porridge knowing his husband. Knight went and sat down in his designated seat at the breakfast table, between Pancake and Fire Spirit’s empty chair.   
Fire Spirit slid on his heels to the table and set down two bowls of porridge in front of Devil and Angel and as he walked back around, he left a little peck on Knight’s cheek. “So, how is my rocking crew this morning?” He said as he filled another bowl with porridge. Each child yelled out a different answer, Devil saying “HECK YEAH!”, Angel saying in a very quiet voice “Tired…”, and Pancake saying “Good!” Fire Spirit laughed softly, “Good good, Angel please use your spoon.” The tired child had hardly noticed that their fingers had been stuck into the bowl of food in front of them. They nodded and pulled their fingers out and picked up their spoon instead.  
“DAAAAAD, are we allowed to bring our water guns to the beach?” Devil said, mouthful of food. Fire Spirit looked at Knight, who kind of just shook his head at him.   
“No, you’re not.” He went and set a bowl of porridge down in front of Pancake and Knight before returning to the pot to make himself one.  
“Awwwwww, why not.” Devil whined, “The beach is no fun without my watergun.”  
“You can bring other toys. Like that lobster claw.” Fire Spirit sat down in his chair  
once he filled his bowl to his liking. Devil pouted, muttering something and sinking down in their highchair. “What was that?”  
“Nothing.” Devil frowned and turned back to their bowl of porridge and ate in a grumpy silence. Fire Spirit rolled his eyes and started eating his own food, as did Knight. From the hall, one could hear the shower get turned off with a quick squeak of the handle as the last few drops of water fell to the floor. Soon the door opened, and a soaking wet Bright wrapped in a pink towel exited and ran upstairs.   
Pancake spoke up, “Papa, am I gonna have to shower to?”  
Knight ruffled his daughter’s hair a little, “No, no, your big sister was just a little stinky.”  
“Like Mr. Monkey!” Pancake exclaimed.  
Fire Spirit looked up, quirking a confused brow, “Who’s Mr. Monkey?”  
“I met him in my dreams, he’s a big monkey guy who loves to eat bananas and can’t speak Cookie! He only makes monkey noises!” Pancake’s little feet kicked excitedly as she explained her dream. Fire Spirit and her talked more about who Mr. Monkey was, but Knight’s focused drifted back to the hall as he heard a door creak open. Rollcake was slowly making his way to the kitchen, dressed in his swim trunks and a tank top.   
“Porridge is in the pot, dear.” Knight said to Rollcake as he walked past. Rollcake didn’t say anything back, but he went to the cabinet and pulled down a bowl for himself. Angel softly tapped Fire Spirit’s hand when it was setting down on the table.  
“Dad, I can’t finish my bowl.” Angel pushed the half empty bowl of porridge over in Fire Spirit’s direction.   
Their father shook his head a little, “Are you sure you can’t eat anymore?” Angel nodded a little. “Alright, whatever you say.” Fire Spirit picked up their bowl and went to the trash to scrape out the the rest of the porridge. He set the bowl in the sink with a soft clunk of plastic against metal before going to unstrap Angel from their highchair. He picked them up and placed them on the ground, “Go get your bathing suit on, okay?”   
“Okay dad.” Angel toddled off to their bedroom. Fire Spirit sat back down, shaking his head.   
“Knight, should we keep letting them leave a half full plate like this, it doesn’t seem like the best thing we could be doing.” Fire Spirit hated having to talk about this in front of the other kids, but he needed to say something while it was fresh on his mind.  
“Honey, I’m sure they’re just going through their picky phase in life, if it happens again we can go see Doctor Fudge, alright?” Knight set a hand down on his husband’s, “They’ll be okay, we’ll make sure of that.”  
“I hope you’re right.” The silence at the table was heavy, thank god it was broken by Rollcake, who interjected smartly by talking to Devil.  
“So, Dev, you ready to build the sickest sand castle in the history of the world?” His mouth was half stuffed with food as he said this and a little piece got stuck on his lip, but he wasn’t too much bothered by it.  
Devil nodded their head vigorously, “Are you ready to knock it down?”  
“100% Bro.” Rollcake held out a fist and Devil’s own, tiny fist met it in a little bump.   
“Am I allowed in on the fun big brother?” Pancake’s eye’s lit up as she looked up at him. Rollcake nodded and she bounced a little in her chair. Footsteps came pounding down the stairs and now a fully clothed Bright was running into the bathroom.   
“Looks like she’s awake.” Fire Spirit retorted, making Knight laugh a little. FS wrapped his arm around his husband’s shoulder for a bit as the family made a little more small talk. Bright soon joined the rest of the family, grabbing a different breakfast of a protein bar and a gummy apple. According to her, it was quick, easy, and healthy and made her strong. No one could really argue with that.  
After breakfast, the family gathered up a cooler full of snacks, some beach towels, the beach toys, and anything else they might need to have a perfect beach day. The older kids helped Knight load the back of the van with the stuff, and Fire Spirit worked up front, strapping the younger kids into their seats.   
“Hey who’s driving?” Fire Spirit called around the side, even though he already knew the answer.  
“You!” Knight shouted back. Yep, that was the answer he knew was coming, not like he minded, he acknowledged Knight’s answer and closed the door on the toddler’s side of the car and got into the driver’s seat. Soon the rest of the family was packed into the car, after Knight’s long winded goodbye to his horse, but after that, Fire Spirit sparked up the engine and they were on their way.  
The drive to the beach was full of long stretches of silence, but also full of loud moments when two or more of the kids started fighting over their toys or space, or whatever they found to get annoyed at. Yet, for the most part, the car ride was alright. Not the worst one the family would’ve had. The GPS beeped as the van turned into the long driveway like road to the beach. The children pointed in excitement and Knight did to, but as the van pulled closer to the parking lot, they found that there was no spots.  
“What the He- H-e-double hockey sticks!!!! Why are there so many people here??” Fire Spirit’s fingers gripped the wheel tightly as he tried to make his anger merely a simmer, but this was genuinely disappointing. Knight looked around the lot, desperately looking for a spot, but he could find nothing. “Oh my Moonlight, what is going on down there.” Fire Spirit pulled the van to a vantage point to look down at the beach. There was a large stage set up with families gathered around it and two big, beefy cookies standing at the bottom of the hill. “ARE YOU SERIOUS.”  
A chorus of children’s “What’s?” chimed through the car, but Fire Spirit just backed the van out and turned it around and raced back down the path to the main road.   
Knight looked over concerned, but then something came to him, “Honey,” Fire Spirit was pulling the car to the side of the road to sit and let his anger out, “Honey, I have good news.”  
“What could good news be right now?” Fire Spirit was growling a little. He put the car in park and looked over at Knight.  
“There’s another beach like ten minutes from here, we can just go there, and we don’t have to worry about a concert either, it’s a nature park!”   
Fire Spirit thought for a moment, “Wait, isn’t that the one with all the little crabs?” Knight nodded. This turned parts of Fire Spirit’s anger into glee, “Okay! Kids, who wants to go see some crabs?” He turned around and while confused, the kids seemed in agreement that it was pretty cool. “Alright, so we’ll go there!” He put the van back into drive and ten minutes later the family was pulling into a mostly empty parking lot in front of a beach littered with little broken pieces of wood and seaweed. The older kids helped unbuckled their siblings and pulled them out of the van.  
“Dad look, I found the crabbies!!” Pancake knelt down making little grabby hands at the creatures, but Fire Spirit scooped her up and told her not to touch them because they could pinch her fingers. The other kids gathered around the place where Pancake was standing and pointed in awe as five, tiny crabs waddled around the mud. Yet, they weren’t goggling for long, their dad’s called them over to help bring the stuff down to the shore.  
They were able to set up three beach towels, leaving the rest in the bag they brought for later. Devil and Rollcake flung off their shoes and dashed straight for the water. Devil was giggling with glee, until their foot got a load of the slippery clay under the water and they fell backwards. Those who saw this laughed a little, with Rollcake very quickly lending a hand to lift them back onto their feet. Pancake went over to Fire Spirit, who helped blow up her floaties before she to ran into the water. Bright on the other hand, sprayed herself down with sunscreen before grabbing the boogey board she brought and running to get out far into the water with it.  
Knight sat down on his beach towel and Angel walked over and sat next to him. “Papa, I need help.” He sighed a little, but nodded to them that he was gonna help them. Angel pulled over their inflatable pool ring, which was currently a deflated bunny rabbit, but after a few minutes of huffing and puffing, Knight finally got it to look like the lively toy it was meant to be. “Can you help me into the water, Papa?”  
“Of course sweetheart.” Knight held the pool ring under one arm and picked up Angel in the other. He walked them down to the most shallow part of the water and set the pool toy down first before setting Angel down on top of the bunny. They looked around at the water and then smiled, thanking their dad before sticking their hands in the water and paddling away.  
Knight went back up to the beach towels and laid back on his own. He tried looking up, but remembered that the sun existed and had to pull on a pair of sunglasses before he was content. Fire Spirit on the other hand was removing his shirt, ready to run into the water himself. “You not coming in babe?” He was checking that his ring was still tight around his finger as he looked at Knight lying on the ground.  
“I’ll be in in a minute, I want to catch some sunlight first.” Knight responded.  
“Alright, have it your way.” Fire Spirit dropped his shirt onto his beach towel and ran off into the water, and that’s how it was for the first hour or so, the children and Fire Spirit playing in the water and Knight sunbathing from the comfort of the shore. Eventually, the heat of the sun started getting into Knight’s skin and he could feel beads of sweat starting to form from just sitting there, this, accompanied with utter boredom is what drove him to spray on some sunscreen and do a running jump into the ocean, splashing water all over his family.  
Despite being upset with him, the family ended up laughing as they watched him bob back to the surface as a big, blonde bullet of salt water annihilation. The next few hours the family played together, splashing each other with water, throwing clay at the other’s backs and pushing each other around, but eventually things mellowed out. Rollcake, Devil, and Pancake started making their epic sand castle. Bright swam in for the day, taking Angel on shore with her, and sitting back up on the beach towels talking to one another.   
Fire Spirit sat down at the edge of the water, “Hey Knight, c’mere.” He patted the sand between his legs. Knight swam up and was motioned again to sit down between Fire Spirit’s legs. Fire Spirit sat his head down on top of Knight’s, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Look out there Knight, you see how the sun lights up the sky.” Knight nodded slightly. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” It was, the way the sun was starting to move over the water, illuminating it into sparkles of silver and white. The clouds stretched across the sky, making columns of white above them. “You know what?” Knight looked up hearing Fire Spirit talking again. “This was a pretty good day wasn’t it? It may have started off slow, but this, this makes it all worth it.” Knight nodded slowly, sighing, just watching the waves roll onto the shore.  
“It’s like heaven, I wish it could last forever.”


End file.
